The Kidnapping
by Jackyboy
Summary: Rachel is kidnapped and Conan has to rescue her, but can he solve this case. (My first ever Fan fic)


Sunday June 6th 2004 11:30 pm  
  
Conan was brushing his teeth with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hurry up Conan; you're not the only one who has to use the bathroom!" Rachel yelled madly.  
  
Inspector Moore was already conked out on the couch with the remote to the TV in his hand.  
  
Conan came out of the bathroom, and jumped as he heard the lighting outside.  
  
He spotted Rachel on the phone and figured she was calling Jimmy Kudo again.  
  
'_Bad thing... she doesn't know I'm right here..._' he thought to himself and went to sleep in his room.  
  
Conan heard a glass window break and he immediately woke up and ran out of his room.  
  
Inspector Moore was in his blue boxers and white t-shirt. He had a baseball bat clenched as he was looking towards Rachel's room.  
  
Conan opened the door and saw Rachel wasn't in there, and her window had been busted open.  
  
"Rachel!!" Conan yelled as he ran towards the window but tripped over something.  
  
He looked on the floor and noticed a black boot.  
  
Moore ran into the room and looked out the window  
  
"She's not out there, someone kidnapped her!" he yelled.  
  
Conan looked at the boot and he examined it.  
  
'_Who ever kidnapped her was in a hurry, he must of lost his boot as he came through the window... or exited... who ever did this I gotta find out and fast Rachel's life is on the line!_'  
  
Sunday June 7th 2004 12:30 pm  
  
The cops arrived and did their normal thing, but Conan knew he had to solve this and fast. "All we found was a boot" one cop said "And broken glass"  
  
'_Wait a minute, the phone who as Rachel calling'_  
  
"Inspector Moore, Rachel called someone before I went to bed" Conan blurted out and Moore ran over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Since I used my cell phone to call 911, all I have to do is hit redial and I can find out who she called" Moore said and he picked up the phone and hit redial.  
  
"Hello?" a man's voice said and it sounded as if he were asleep.  
  
"This is Inspector Moore, who is this?"  
  
"My name is Carl Slogan, is there somethin I can help you with!?!"  
  
"What do you know about Rachel Moore?"  
  
Sunday June 7th 2004 2:30 pm Carl's house  
  
Inspector Moore walked into the house with a grim look and Conan was right behind him along with some cops.  
  
"We would like to ask you a few questions in person" Moore said and he sat down.  
  
Conan spotted glass shards on the floor and mud prints.  
  
'_No way, if this is what I think it is... this is too easy the kidnapper wouldn't do it so easy'_  
  
"I love Rachel I would never kidnap her or hurt her!" Carl yelled out.  
  
"I never said you did" Moore said as he looked at him.  
  
"Mind if we look around?"  
  
"Yeah I do!"  
  
Conan looked over at Carl  
  
'_If he didn't do it, then why, is he so jumpy what does he have to hide_'  
  
Inspector Moore spotted the glass shards and boot prints.  
  
"Hey it was you!" Moore yelled.  
  
"Inspector Moore, wait remember the kidnapper left his boot, I see two boot prints" Conan blurted out and Moore sighed.  
  
"Damn it" he said and stood up and stormed out of the house and Conan followed.  
  
The cops stayed to investigate and Moore went back home as Conan investigated outside Rachel's room.  
  
He noticed there wasn't any glass outside.  
  
'_The kidnapper must have picked up all the shards... but who would take time... unless he had help!_'  
  
Conan ran back up into Rachel's room and searched for anything written about Carl and any of his friends.  
  
"I can't find anything, I'm gonna have to sneak in Carl's house and investigate on my own" he said as he pulled out his watch and knocked out Inspector Moore.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to find out" he whispered and ran out the front door.  
  
It was raining hard outside and Conan missed Rachel, and he hoped nothing bad happened to her.  
  
'_I can't think about that... I won't!_'  
  
Conan stopped at Carl's front door and wondered if Carl would let him in or not.  
  
Conan knocked on the door and Carl answered.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Carl asked.  
  
"Mr. Slogan, Rachel was a very dear friend of mine... and I just wanted to talk to someone about how I feel right now and you're the only friend I know she has"  
  
"Oh you can always call Joshua Shultz, he had a huge crush on her but he always turned her down" Carl said  
  
"Or there's always her boyfriend who left her, Jimmy Kudo!" he said in a mad tone "He just left her for no good reason, oh if I saw him I would kill him"  
  
Conan was twitching some and he stomped on Carl's foot and ran back to Inspector Moore's house.  
  
'_I gotta find Joshua's phone number or address... I have to hurry!'_  
  
Conan went back into Rachel's room and searched for anything with Joshua's name on it.  
  
"Hey, her agenda from school" he said and turned to the back with friends phone numbers.  
  
He grabbed the phone book and looked up Joshua's address.  
  
Conan ran back outside in the rain and down the street.  
  
He soon came to Joshua Shultz's house.  
  
He knocked on the door with a pitiful face and Joshua answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Joshua asked  
  
"I was a good friend of Rachel's do you mind if I come in" Conan said with a pitiful said voice.  
  
Joshua looked at the kid.  
  
"N-no you can't come in!" he said nervously.  
  
Conan looked at him and thunder crackled as the power went out and Conan snuck into the house.  
  
"What the hell, you can't be in here kid!"  
  
Conan ran up stairs as he heard Joshua right behind him.  
  
Conan ran but tripped over a boot.  
  
'_It's the one boot, it's him!_'  
  
Joshua grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Kid you can't be here, but if you wanted in that bad just say so"  
  
Conan was staring at the boot.  
  
"Oh, you tripped over my boot let me see the cut on your knee" he said  
  
Conan looked at him.  
  
"Why do you have one boot mister?"  
  
Joshua froze for a second.  
  
"Wh-what do you know?" Joshua asked  
  
"I know, you and Carl worked together to kidnap Rachel, she called Carl wanting to tell him to stop calling her, then you snuck into the house while I and Inspector Moore slept, you then busted her window and grabbed her putting your hand over her mouth so she couldn't yell... you had Carl to make sure everything was cleaned all the glass... but you didn't even notice your boot got hung on the window from the jump and landed back inside of Rachel's room" Conan said  
  
Joshua looked shocked.  
  
"Ho-how can a young boy like you know that!" he yelled  
  
Conan smiled some.  
  
"You and Carl are both under arrest" he said.  
  
Joshua smirked and looked down at Conan.  
  
"I kidnapped her, because she wouldn't date me... I would make her date me and you wont stop that!" he yelled and pulled out a kitchen knife.  
  
Conan stumbled back and crawled under the table and reached the living room.  
  
Joshua lunged at him but instead got a couch to his crotch.  
  
Conan ran upstairs swiftly.  
  
'_Why couldn't I just wake up Inspector Moore'_ he thought to himself and he stumbled into Joshua's room.  
  
He slammed the door shut and jumped for the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"I found Inspector Moore's daughter!" he yelled and heard the door bust open.  
  
"You little brat!" he yelled and ran at Conan.  
  
Conan gulped and got on all fours as he crawled under Joshua again and ran into the hall way.  
  
Joshua turned around and ran after Conan.  
  
"Get back her you little shit!" he yelled.  
  
Conan ran to the bathroom and felt it locked.  
  
_'Come on what would Jimmy do, he would kick his ass but I can't'_  
  
Joshua grinned as he walked towards Conan.  
  
Conan spotted the boot and smiled some.  
  
'_It aint a soccer ball but I gotta try'_  
  
Conan jumped up and flipped in the air and kicked the boot swiftly and it nailed Joshua right in the crotch causing him to drop the knife and fall to his knees.  
  
Conan looked down at Joshua then at the locked bathroom.  
  
He looked through the keyhole and saw Rachel lying on the floor tied up.  
  
"Rachel!" he yelled and banged on the door.  
  
"Conan is that you?" she asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm here Rachel just hang on I called for help" he yelled out.  
  
A few minutes later, the cops and Inspector Moore can through the front door.  
  
"How do we know he did it?" one cop asked and Conan sighed as he knocked out Moore again with his watch.  
  
"I solved this" he said with Moore's voice and he explained the whole thing and made Moore's arm point to the bathroom.  
  
"She's locked in there" he said  
  
The cops kicked the door in and found Rachel barely conscious.  
  
Medics were sent in to check Rachel over and she was only drugged with PM's.  
  
Conan smiled as he and Rachel and Moore were reunited again.  
  
The cops took the barely conscious Joshua and they stormed Carl's house and booked them both.  
  
"Conan, how did you find me?" Rachel asked "how did you end up in Joshua's house?"  
  
Conan gulped and he looked over at Inspector Moore.  
  
"It was all thanks to your dad" he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm tired" Moore whined "But I'm glad to have my daughter back"  
  
Conan was happy as well.  
  
'_Things could have been a lot worse, I just wish I could actually help Rachel through this time as Jimmy and not Conan'_ he thought to himself and smiled up at Rachel as they went home to finally get some sleep. 


End file.
